


whirl up, sea

by kemonomimi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mermaids, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemonomimi/pseuds/kemonomimi
Summary: all it takes is a name and a kiss.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday tokiya.
> 
> collaboration project with kieran. see his art half [here](http://vamkiero.tumblr.com/post/176726888775/super-self-indulgent-piece-for-my-friend-and-i)!

Normally the cove is barren, untouched; it is difficult to access due to the sharp, tapering cliffs on both sides. They are like gaping jaws with jagged teeth, safeguarding one of the last places along the beach untouched by the rowdy humans that now occupy most of the coastline. But today, the sands are not empty – they are laden with silks and shimmery treasures, mostly costume jewelry and glittery papers, but nevertheless Tokiya feels himself mesmerized as if he were drawn in by one of his own siren songs.

Beside the makeshift hoard, a lone figure sits a silent vigil, eyes on the horizon and the distant waves. Tokiya is close enough he can see that the stranger’s gaze is different colors – one as pale as the sea foam, and another brighter than any coral he’s ever seen.

“Who are you?” The question seems to startle the stranger out of his stupor. Large lupine ears abruptly arch forward, then back and bristle – seemingly irritated at being caught off guard. For someone who was watching the sea so closely, he hadn’t noticed Tokiya’s silent approach.

Rather than grumble out his name, he haphazardly shoved the treasure pile towards the inquiring merman with a huff. It only raised more questions rather than answer any questions.

“What..?” With a tilt of his head, Tokiya lifted one of the strands of gleaming beads to the light.

“…Mermaids like this kind of shit right?” The first part of the wolf man’s statement was obscured, but Tokiya deduced that a friend or associate had told him of this. “…So it’s for you.” A glance at his face, at the color in his cheeks and the tips of his ears, brought a little to Tokiya’s.

“I don’t really understand.” He did, though, or at least he was starting to connect the dots. The gruff wolf was squirming under his scrutiny.

“What? I have to spell it out?” When Tokiya nodded his affirmation, he groaned and ran a hand through his pale hair. “Tch. It’s – To… woo,” he winced at the word, embarrassed, “you have to bring them shiny shit, yeah?”

With a slow shake of his head, Tokiya sets about setting the record straight. “Well, not exactly -- but it doesn’t hurt.” His smile is a little wry, amused by the way the wolf immediately curses the pour soul that divulged the defunct advice.

“All it really takes is a name...and a kiss.”

Ignoring the incredulous look he is levied, Tokiya lifts himself onto the sand beside his would-be suitor. His tail, a cascade of ribbon-like fins of deep purples, momentarily catches the light as he rests it in the sun to dry, and the shine draws the flustered attention of the wolf at his side long enough that Tokiya can steel his resolve without scrutiny.

“Why me?” When Ranmaru looks back to him, his face is caught in Tokiya’s gentle hands. It’s the most delicately constructed of traps, but he doesn’t try to break free.

“...You’re always here, singing to yourself.”

“Merfolk use their voice to ensnare mortals.”

“Yeah, but they don’t practice.” The makes Tokiya’s frown melt a little. “You like it, singing. For the hell of it. I like music too.” His ear tips are red again -- it’s funny how a little color in his face makes Tokiya’s stomach flip. “...Besides, it suits you. Pretty voice, pretty face.”

That seemed to be his limit; he drew away. Tokiya followed him, leaning over him to press their lips together superficially. His hand hovers near his hair, tempted to curl over a perked ear, but settles for clasping his shoulder.

“...That was a kiss, so how about a name?” It’s a little cheeky, his smile. It makes his new-found crush bark out a laugh.

“Ranmaru.” The name is familiar, but he can’t put his finger on why. 

He shakes the thought away; he’ll figure it out later. “You think I’m pretty?” He flirts instead -- that’s a mutual language they can speak together here and now. The details they can work out later.

He’s expecting Ranmaru to fluster, and he does a little, but he also mutters an affirmative. 

It’s the first of many affirmatives, they come to find out in the days that pass them by. They have mutual friends, Tokiya learns another night beneath the waning moon: Ren, the kitsune, who often visits the seashore to charm away unsuspecting ladies, and his mate Masato, an ephemeral yukibito. It was no little wonder Ranmaru’s name was familiar, nor that they crossed paths.

The cove becomes their lover’s nest, away from prying eyes and comfortable for the two of them. Often they found themselves meeting there, whether it be day or night, to spend time together underneath the wide expanse of sky.

His tail is half-submerged in one of the picturesque tide pools among the rocks. The top curve of his tail is starting the dry in the sun, scales flaking off like a layer to be shed. It itches, where dry skin meets these fluorescent little dew drop sheddings, but he’s more distracted by the sharp prick of teeth along the curve of his neck than he is by the urge to scratch off his tail to reveal a pair of legs.

“You’re going to leave a mark,” he complains, but it isn’t really a complaint -- it can’t be, not when his breath hitches like that and breaks off so abruptly and just makes Ranmaru bite down again to hear the little noise. 

“Good,” Ranmaru replies, gruffly, then laps across said mark with a broad stroke of his hot tongue. “Maybe everyone will keep their hands to themselves.”

Tokiya starts to protest, but Ranmaru nuzzles another mark into existence on pale skin. “Can smell them on you.” They’re not jealous love bites, just territorial -- reminders to the public that he has lain claim on Tokiya’s affections. “You like them anyway.”

The merman shivers when the wolf slides a hand down his side. Be it scales or skin, Ranmaru seems to lack any inhibitions when it comes to touching him, and it’s flattering. He does not demand his lover be entirely humanoid when he delves out attention, nor does Tokiya demand the silver-haired wolf put away his ears and tail. 

Ranmaru’s deep kisses leave him dizzy, drowned in heat and affection. They’re moving, shifting together. Scales have been discarded for long pale legs, shaky as a faun’s at first, but they are steady enough to fold around Ranmaru’s hips and stay there. The tail will regrow when he hits the deep water; it always does, just as beautiful as before. His back is pressed into the cold, tide-compacted sand. The sea foam rolls over them and breaks. It’s frantic, dizzying.

They stay together for a long time, Ranmaru’s forehead against Tokiya’s, moonlight illuminating mercury-colored hair. The tide is high, but quiet around them. It does not push and pull; it waits.

When they roll apart, Ranmaru heads for the higher dunes on the shore. Tokiya disappears under the water, then resurfaces a few moments later after a brief swim out to the drop off and back, his scales growing again in a shimmering wave beneath the waves.

“..You’ll sing for me again tomorrow, won’t you?” He can’t see Ranmaru’s smirk because his back is turned, but he can hear it. His tone makes Tokiya roll his eyes.

The shifter doesn’t need to ask. Tomorrow Tokiya will be at the cove again, perched on a sea-smoothed stone while he waits for his wolf. It’s not a promise that has to be spoken aloud, but the proof is always in the string of luminescent beads taken from the fateful hoard that started it all, still twined around the tip of Tokiya’s tail for good measure.


	2. ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [kieran's art](https://twitter.com/vamkiero) half of the collaboration, in case you were too lazy to click the link in chapter one.

a lover's embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) go check out kier's work, he does commissions

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't pick between mermaid au and werewolf au so kieran said do both.
> 
> inspired by the golden mermaid a little bit. this au verse might get expanded. i've had a ranren werewolf!ran fic sitting in my wip for literally 4 years. kitsune!ren & yuki!masato already exists so. we'll see. :)
> 
> title take from the poem oread by h.d. :) fitting.


End file.
